Lethal Lava Land
- Level = }} |caption = The painting leading to the level and the level itself. |located = Peach's Castle |inhabitants = Bullies, Big Bully, Mr. I (single) |first = Super Mario 64 (1996) |games = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS }} Lethal Lava Land is the seventh level in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. When Mario gains the basement key after beating Bowser in Bowser in the Dark World, he can travel into the basement of the castle, where he'll find the portrait leading to Lethal Lava Land. Watch out for the fire on the walls. They can take out 3 pieces of health from Mario. World Overview The world consists of a large pool of lava that extends over the entire playing field. A multitude of sturdy and sinking platforms are the only things that keep Mario from falling into the deadly lava. Several Bullies that roam across the stable platforms will attempt to knock Mario into the lava; they must be avoided or defeated. A large volcano resides in the middle of the stage. When it is not erupting, Mario can jump down the center to access a new sub-world. Two stars are available down here, but Mario can not exit the volcano once he enters it. It can only be exited by obtaining a star or a loss of life and enter a new world. Stars There are 7 stars to obtain in Lethal Lava Land (8 in Nintendo DS), including the 100 coins star. If playing on a Nintendo DS, the sixth and seventh stars will be different than in the Nintendo 64 version. Consider getting stars 5 or 6 before attempting any of the others. This way, you will be able to play those stars each time the level is revisited and you will also have access to a Koopa shell you can ride. Stars Star 1: Boil the Big Bully There are multiple ways to get to the Big Bully. Way #1: From the starting point, long jump over the gap and then take a left and a right. Head across the puzzle pieces and head right to the Bully. Way #2: Go to the right instead, then jump to avoid the lava. Watch out for fireballs coming out of the lava. After avoiding them, go to the right again to the curved pathway, then jump to the platforms that continuously go up and down. Then, go to the chain platform that will go to the area where you fight Big Bully. In order to obtain the star, you have to knock the Big Bully into the lava. This can be accomplished by jumping into him, punching him (which is the best option), or jump kicking him. The star will appear on a nearby platform; the platforms leading to it collapse, so be careful on your approach. Touching the lava will make you lose 3 pieces of health. Star 2: Bully the Bullies Make your way to the island just past the one where the Big Bully lurked. Knock the three Bullies into the lava and when they are defeated, another Big Bully appears. Be careful, though, because sometimes, they will go all together towards you, which will either be harder to avoid, or easier to knock all 3 Bullies off. Defeat the Big Bully the same way you defeat the other Big Bully and the star is yours. It will appear in the center of the platform. There are 8 coins on the platform, so losing health won't be a big issue. Star 3: 8 Red Coins With 15 Pieces Head to the shifting platforms that have the picture of Bowser on them. Collect all 8 Red Coins and the star is yours. If the puzzle forms into Bowser, several coins will appear in the center of the platforms. Star 4: Red Hot Log Rolling From the start of the level, head away from the bridge and the Mr. I that is on the wire platform. When you reach the volcano, turn right onto the S-shaped walkway. Look around and you will see a platform with 2 Bullies on it. Head in that direction and turn right. There will be a platform by several lava shooters. Upon reaching the other side, get onto the log and roll it to the left a few times. Collect the star. Alternatively, you can use the Wing Cap near the beginning of the level and use it to fly to this star. Also, if you retrieved stars 5 or 6, you can ride the Koopa shell to this area. Star 5: Hot Foot It Into the Volcano Either use the Wing Cap and fly into the volcano, or just go there without it. Follow the pathway along the wall all the way to the top, avoiding Bullies on the way, which can bump you into the lava below. There are poles you need to jump from one to another, and finally, collect this star. It's hard to miss the Power Star and fall accidentally into the lava below. Star 6: Elevator Tour In the Volcano (Super Mario 64) Head into the volcano and instead of going up the walkway, get into the elevator and take it up. A series of poles and floating platforms will assist in getting you up to the star. Star 6: Inside the Volcano (Super Mario 64 DS) Go into the volcano and head the opposite way you went to collect the fifth star. You should see a moving platform; jump on it and ride it up the volcano until you see another moving platform. Speedily jump on it to avoid falling in the lava. Ride this platform up until you see a very small platform with a pole. Carefully jump from the platform to the pole to collect the star. Timing and the angle of your jump are critical - do not spend too much time on the platform or you will fall into lava. It is not necessary to jump into the volcano. There are enough coins outside to get the Power Star. Star 7: Flaming Silver Stars (Super Mario 64 DS) Use the Koopa shell in the yellow box to surf around and collect the stars. Try not to lose the shell, as it will make it very difficult, but not impossible, to get all the Silver Stars. 100-Coin Star (#7 in Super Mario 64 and #8 in Super Mario 64 DS) Enter the level using either stars 5 or 6. Ride the Koopa shell and surf the lava to collect as many coins as possible. Destroy the two Mr. I's to get blue coins. Go to the island with the Bullies for 8 coins and check out the rolling log area for 8 more. Do not forget to collect the 8 red coins and make sure the Bowser puzzle completes itself so you can get a few more coins. Destroy every enemy possible to collect additional coins. If you need a few more coins to finish, head into the volcano and grab the coins you need, then get the star to exit. Trivia *In the beta version of the game, Lethal Lava Land was located somewhere in the main hall. Also, the left section of the first platform was missing, and you started where the Koopa Shell is in the final game. *The only enemies in this stage are Mr. I's and Bullies, both small, and big. *Knocking a Bully onto the Bowser puzzle will make it fall into the lava, even if it lands on a puzzle piece, due to collision errors in the game. *There is a glitch in which you can slide kick on the lava, but it is slightly hard to do and requires good timing. *There is an unused model of Blargg that would have been used for this level. fr:Laves fatalesde:Lava Laguneit:Lago di Lava es:Tierra Oscuraru:Lethal Lava Land Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Levels Category:Fire-themed Category:Mountain-themed